Before Himuro
by The-Dancing-Emu
Summary: A short fic set from when Miyuki Hinasaki committed suicide to when Mafuyu left for Himuro mansion.


Creak, creak, creak. The backyard was practically silent except for a strange creaking. Miku Hinasaki warily walked outside. Where was that creaking coming from? When she saw the source of the noise, her hand flew up to her mouth. She felt as if she were going to be sick.

Miyuki Hinasaki hung limply from a thick rope tied around her neck, the other end attached to a branch of a sakura tree. Her eyes had rolled back, and her mouth was hanging open. Her normally pale face was purple, suffused with blood. Her body swung back and forth, making the branch creak.

"M-mom!" Miku choked out. "Why…."

"Miku?" Mafuyu called from inside. "Where are you?"

"Ma-Maf…." Miku cried, then fell to her knees, sobbing.

Mafuyu ran outside. "Miku, what's wr…" he stopped when he saw the tree. "Oh my God…" He stared in horror from his mother, her body swaying, and his sister, her body racking with sobs. "Miku, go inside," he said, finding his voice. Miku looked up at her brother, tears streaming down her face. "Mafuyu…" she whispered.

"Go inside," he repeated a little more firmly this time. Nodding, Miku stood up and shakily walked back to the house, casting one last horrified glance back at the tree. Slowly walking toward the tree, Mafuyu noticed something at the base of the trunk. "Mom's camera…" he said, picking it up. A hastily scrawled note was taped to it.

"Kids,

I can't explain why I did this, but trust me when I say it was necessary. I had to, for both your sakes. Don't blame your selves, none of this is your fault. Never forget how much I love you.

Mom"

More confused than ever, Mafuyu went inside to call the police.

So much black. Everyone at the wake was dressed in black. Miku hated it. It made the whole experience scarier, more real. Slowly, she approached the casket. They had laid her mother out in her favorite blue kimono; the most colorful thing in the room. She would have looked completely peaceful, as if she were only asleep, if it hadn't been for the ugly red and purple bruise around her neck like a grisly necklace. Someone came up and tapped Miku on the shoulder. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Koji Ogata, Mafuyu's coworker and good friend.

"Hey, Kid," he said, grinning down at her. Miku attempted to smile back. "Nice to see you, Ogata-san."

"Likewise," he said. "Wow, I haven't seen you in forever! You look so grown up!" He ruffled her hair, and Miku resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. She was seventeen, for God's sake, not seven! He was only five years older than her. There was no need to treat her like a child.

Koji looked over Miku's shoulder at the casket, his expression becoming more serious. "Well…I'm really sorry, Miku."

"Thanks, she replied quietly. Just then Mafuyu approached, and Koji turned his attention on him. "Hey, man," he greeted, giving Mafuyu a quick one armed hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Koji."

"Oh, hey, Takamine-sensei wanted to talk to you about something." Koji gestured over to a corner where the white haired old man was standing, talking with his assistant and Mafuyu's girlfriend, Tomoe Hirasaka. Koji and Mafuyu strolled over to them and Miku, not wanting to be left alone by her mother's casket, followed them.

"Hey Mafuyu," Tomoe said, turning away from Mr. Takamine. "Hey, Miku-chan, good to see you," she added, giving her a hug.

Takamine nodded stiffly to her, then turned to Mafuyu.

"Hinasaki-san, I know this isn't the best time to bring this up, but I have an offer for you."

"An offer?"

"Yes. You've heard of Himuro Mansion, I believe?"

"I've read a little about it, yes, but I don't know that much."

"Well, I've organized a small group to accompany me there for research on a story I'm planning. Tomoe and Koji have already agreed. We leave in two days. It would be wonderful if you'd come."

"Takamine-sensei!" Tomoe exclaimed angrily. "That's what you wanted to talk to him about! At his mother's wake? Do you have no sympathy at all?"

"I simply thought since I was here I may as well ask him."

"At his mother's_ wake!_ Really, Sensei, that's just…"

"What do you say, Hinasaki-san?' Takamine said, ignoring Tomoe. Mafuyu looked from Takamine, to Tomoe who was still fuming, to Koji who looked stand-offish, not wanting to get involved in Tomoe and Takamine's argument, to Miku, who was looking at the floor and tugging on the sleeve of her black sweater. Sighing, he said "I'm honored that you'd consider me to be a part of your group, but right now I think it would be best if I didn't. I should stay home with Miku. I'm the only family she has." Miku opened her mouth to protest. "Mafuyu, you don't have to…"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," he interrupted, squeezing her shoulder and smiling down at her.

"If that's how you feel," Takamine said stiffly. I'd best be leaving. I'm very sorry about your loss," he added insincerely.

"A-are you sure, man?" Koji asked. "I mean…a chance to work with Junsei Takamine…this could be your big break."

"I know," Mafuyu sighed, "But I really think it's best if I stay here."

"Yeah…I understand. Well, I'd better leave, too. See ya….I'm really sorry."

"Thanks."

Tomoe slipped on her coat, preparing to leave too. "I'll call you as soon as we get back," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She turned to Miku and gave her a hug. "Hang in there, Miku-chan," she said. Miku smiled at her.

"Thanks, Tomoe-chan."

A loud ringing shattered the silence in the Hinasaki household. Mafuyu bolted toward the phone, tripping over the side table on his way.

"Very graceful," Miku called from the living room, laughing. It was the first time she'd laughed in three weeks.

"Hello?" she heard him say eagerly. "What? Oh…no, we don't need new carpeting. Yes. I'm sure. No, thank you. Goodbye." He slammed the phone down and walked back into the living room. "Why hasn't she called!" he sighed.

"Calm down. Maybe they haven't gotten back yet," Miku said.

"They left three weeks ago! Why wouldn't they be back! I'm going to call the office." He hurried back into the kitchen again to get the phone.

"You're such a spaz," Miku called.

Mafuyu dialed the office number and leaned against the counter. The office secretary, Akemi, answered.

"Golden Pages Publishing, how may I help you?"

"Akemi, this is Mafuyu Hinasaki."

"Oh, hello, Hinasaki-san! What can I help you with?"

"Have you heard from Junsei Takamine's group since they left for the Himuro Mansion assignment?"

"No, I haven't. I don't think anyone has. Maybe they planned on staying longer.

"Yeah…maybe. Thanks, Akemi. Bye."

Walking back into the living room, Mafuyu said, "That settles it. I'm going after them." Miku stood up.

"What! Just because they've been gone a little longer than you expected? You can't be serious."

"I am. I just have this feeling there's something wrong, and I need to trust my instincts. You know that, Miku."

"Yeah…I know."

Mafuyu grabbed his backpack and hurried around the house, grabbing anything he might need. A water bottle, a flashlight, a notebook and pencil. He walked past the table in the entrance. On it sat his mother's camera, untouched since the day they had found her. Suddenly he thought it would be a good idea to bring it. "What would I need a camera for?" he wondered aloud. But he couldn't shake off the feeling, so he shoved the camera into his bag.

"Well…I called the train station. The last train leaves in a couple hours. The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll be back….take care, Miku." He gave Miku a quick hug, and in that moment a wave of emotion washed over her; of fear and lonliness.

"Yeah…bye."

"What was that about?" Miku wondered once she'd left. "It felt like he was going far away…."

Fin

Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
